


Warmth

by puffythepig



Series: Polyamuary2019 [7]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Enchanted (2007)
Genre: Andalasia (Disney), Cuddling & Snuggling, Disney, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fire, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, OT4, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rain, disney poly ships, fire place, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: Maybe it was because of her fairytale origins. Maybe it was her bubbly and toasty personality rubbing onto her body.But Giselle was a naturally warm person, and her partners wanted to all be around her.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> day 7 of polyamuary! enjoy!  
> prompt: http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/176954196488/imagine-person-a-of-your-polyship-naturally-runs

Maybe it was because of her fairytale origins. Maybe it was her bubbly and toasty personality rubbing onto her body. But Giselle was a naturally warm person. 

This means that all of her partners wanted to be snuggled up to her, especially when it was storming, and the rest of them had gotten caught out in the rain. 

Nancy and Prince Edward had stayed in Andalasia for a while, before Nancy started to miss seeing Robert and Morgan, and the two decided to travel back to New York to visit. However, much like when Giselle first came into the strange world, it was cold and stormy. 

Robert had made his way out into the weather, leaving Giselle home to make sure that Morgan stayed asleep. Tomorrow when she awoke, she would be surprised by Nancy and Edward visiting, and he wanted the occasion to be a surprise for the girl. 

When the group finally returned, they were all drenched. Robert easily was able to change into his dry clothes, but it wasn’t so easy for Nancy and Edward. 

With a few adjustments, Nancy was able to fit into one of Giselle’s robes and warm up. Edward, however, could not fit into Robert’s clothes if his life depended on it. He had a much larger frame than Robert, so there was no way he could fit into any of his clothes. Luckily enough for the man, Giselle was able to sew up the man a long flowing gold and white dress for the man in a few minutes. 

While he was a bit taken aback at the gift of clothing, he took the girl’s hand and laughed. “Giselle, why did you make me a dress? Do you know how to make any other clothes?” 

Nancy smacked the man’s arm slightly at the criticism. “She made you something nice. And hey, it looks good on you!” 

Prince Edward blinked for a moment, staring at the girl, before giving a small smile. “Really?” 

“Yeah.” Robert added, putting a gentle hand on the other man’s bare shoulder. “Gold is a nice color for you.” 

With that, Prince Edward swayed a bit in the night gown-like dress, lifting it up and grinning. “Well, I love it then, Giselle! Gold is nice on me, isn’t it?” 

Giselle laughed and smiled, taking his hands in hers. “Yes, I’ve always thought so. Gold brings out your eyes.” 

“If that’s true, I’d like to maybe visit your dress shop tomorrow and maybe pick out a few more, then. A few more suited for daytime.” 

“Oh, of course! I’ll happily pick out you some nice dresses. I think some pale red ones and maybe a teal one would look nice on you, too. And, Nancy, I could make you some, too, of course!” Giselle rambled happily, turning to her girlfriend. 

Nancy simply let out a laugh. “Sounds like a plan. Now, I don’t know about you two,” she looked over at her boyfriends, “but, I’m rather cold. Let’s go warm up and get some sleep.” 

Giselle nodded excitedly, grabbing Nancy’s hand and dragging her to the bedroom. The two men followed tiredly, throwing on the television once they did. Giselle snuggled herself up in the middle of the large bed, with Robert leaning slightly on one side of her, Nancy fully leaning on her other side, and Edward awkwardly sprawled out across everyone’s laps comfortably as they watched the television drone on. 

“So, why does everyone want to lean on me, now?” Giselle asked sweetly, grinning widely at all of the attention. 

“You’re just warm,” Robert said simply, yawning and leaning against the back of the bedframe with most of his weight. 

Nancy nodded, a small yawn escaping her as well. “Yeah. I don’t know what it is about you, but you’re like the heater of the house. You step in the room and it’s warm.” 

Snickering at the loving comments, Giselle closed her own eyes, reaching over and playing with Prince Edward’s hair happily. “Well, that’s sweet of you.” 

“Now, can we go to sleep? I don’t think I can watch anymore television tonight.” Nancy asked, snuggling down into the cervices of the bed, still holding onto Giselle tightly. 

“Do we have to?” Edward asked innocently, not moving his eyes off the television. “This magical show called “The Golden Girls” is magical! I can’t simply sleep while they are figuring out their problems.” 

Laughing lightly, Nancy leaned down and brushed her fingers through Edward’s hair. “I guess when we leave, we’ll have to buy a television first.” 

With that, the group fell asleep, with Edward still sprawled out across them comfortably. 

The next day, Morgan tiredly stumbled into the room to wake her oversleeping step-mother Giselle and father Robert, and happily squealed upon seeing her entire family sitting in bed. 

Once everyone was fully awake, the family sat down to breakfast and then headed over to the dress shop, picking out a few for everyone who wanted them. After that, they made it their way to the local electronics store and picked up a television. 

That evening, the group sat around a warm fire that held the name Giselle and relaxed. 

“Hey, Giselle?” Morgan spoke up, and the redhead tiredly glanced down at the girl, who set on a cushion on the ground comfortably, watching the television ramble on some kids channel. 

“Yes, what is it?” 

“Do you think Edward and Nancy could stay for a while?” 

The two mentioned people fluttered their resting eyes open at the words, glancing down at the sweet girl. 

“Well, of course they can. They can stay for as long as they want, Darling. And if you want, we can all visit Andalasia sometime, too.” 

The little girl lit up at the idea. “That sounds like so much fun! Actually... can you tell me what Andalasia is like?” 

“Well, it’s a beautiful land, full of ogres and princesses, everything you could possibly imagine.” Giselle started, brushing her fingers through the child’s hair. 

Nancy lifted an eyebrow at the description and smiled. “And you want to know something amazing? Animals there can talk, Morgan.” 

The little girl’s mouth dropped. “Really? That’s amazing!” She looked up at her sleeping father. “Do you think Dad would find it fun?” 

“Oh, definitely. He might be a little... surprised by how colorful it is, but I’m sure he will enjoy it.” 

“And you want to know the greatest part, little one?” Edward asked softly, before giving her a large smile. “Now, it will have a magic box!” 

“He means the television.” Nancy said simply, and the little girl burst into giggles. 

No matter what would happen, she was happy with her odd family. It’s true they were weird, and eccentric, but she was happy with her life. She knew that whether she was in New York, or whether they were in Andalasia, she knew her life would be magical.


End file.
